


Falling For You

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a cutie pie, Falling In Love, I don't feel bad, M/M, MY BABIES, More Sastiel Fluff, Sastiel is pure and cute and that's why it's great, i just wanted to write some fluff, this is just very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Falling in love with Castiel, from Sam's POV.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, ladies and gents. I just felt like writing some fluff, so here you go. Handle accordingly.

 Sam Winchester had never planned on falling in love with an angel, but here he was, irrevocably in love with an angel in a trenchcoat. He had always expected the end result to be Dean and Cas; they had the (self-proclaimed, he supposed) profound bond, but Sam couldn't deny that he was in love in every way with Castiel. 

It all started on a Thursday. What was supposed to be a simple salt and burn had left Sam with a cracked rib, and two black eyes (they had underestimated the son of a bitch). Sam had been sitting on one of the ratty motel room beds, when Castiel appeared next to the bed, seemingly attracted to Sam's state of distress in one way or another. 

"Sam," he had muttered, eyes squinted in the way that made Sam's stomach explode with butterflies, and his heart clench in admiration. 

Castiel had quickly went to work healing Sam, placing a warm hand onto the hunter's forehead. As Sam felt his rib mend itself slowly, he noticed the soft smile that had appeared on Cas' lips during the process. 

"What was that smile for?" Sam had asked Castiel when the healing was finished. 

"Oh, nothing. I just thought of something that made me happy." Castiel said softly and looked down, the smile returning. "I'll see you later, Sam. Rest up. Farewell." He said before disappearing. 

As if that hadn't left Sam's heart beating like a racehorse. 

The next time Sam felt himself fall for Castiel was on a picnic that the angel had insisted that they partake in ("A day like this warrants a picnic. Will you take one with me?" Sam's heart had skipped a beat, and the yes was out of his mouth before his brain had a chance to catch up). 

They decided to have a picnic in a grassy field that Castiel had found to be vaguely near the bunker. The area was teeming with wildlife, and Cas stopped eating every few minutes to chat up a chipmunk, or a bumblebee. Sam's heart was a mass puddle of goo by the end of the picnic. 

That day had been their first kiss, there in the meadow. Their lips had fit together so seamlessly that Sam wondered how they had never done this before. There had been a soft breath of incredulous laughter as they pulled away; Sam didn't know who did it. His mind was in a daze. 

From that moment on, the two were inseparable. Candlelit dinners in the bunker library (that were very carefully avoided by Dean) were wonderful, when Sam was by his angel's side. Whole days were spent in bed, the two simply wrapped around eachother into a tangle of limbs, until they weren't sure whose was whose. 

If you had asked Sam four years ago about long walks on the beach, he would've said that they were clichéd and sappy. Now he and his angel walked along shores all over the world (it was nice to have a boyfriend who was an angel), squishing sand inbetween their toes and sipping bottles of wine. They kissed until there was no breath left to kiss anymore; they gazed until one of them just had to look down, cheeks turned pink. 

Everything was wonderful. 

One morning, a Monday morning, Sam awoke before Castiel, his eyes blinking open slowly. His gaze fluttered along the soft curve of Castiel's jaw, and along his sharp cheekbones. His eyes roamed over his angel's face, his stomach beginning to flutter. Sam was in love. He was beautifully, totally, and undeniably in love with the angel Castiel. 

As the angel's deep blue eyes opened to meet Sam's, a smile curving his lips upwards. It was a smile that was very similiar to that first one he'd received from Cas, before they'd started dating.

Sam saw it in Castiel's eyes, and Castiel saw it in Sam's eyes. A wordless 'I love you' passed between them. They didn't say it; not yet. But soon.

Yeah, now that he thought about it, Sam was pretty fucking in love with Castiel, and that certainly would not be changing anytime soon.

A love like theirs never died. 


End file.
